100 topic Challenge: The Vampire Diaries
by 1hatemyself2016
Summary: These are 100 unrelated (hopefully Delena) one-shots for our favorite show! No not Supernatural, that's our second favorite. I'm talking about TVD! This could be fun.
1. Introduction

This is my attempt at the 100 topic promt and I'm going to commit to this the best I can. I'm super OCD so tell me if there's any fixing to be done on the unrelated one-shots. I'm trying to keep them Delena only but understand that Stefan and Elena were still together at one point. If you're looking for post Elena transition, I can't help you. Althuogh I love where the story went with Elena turning, I don't like fanfictions about seasons 4 and 5. But those are my favorite seasons...

Here are the topics:

THE LIST  
>1. Introduction<br>2. Love  
>3. Light<br>4. Dark  
>5. Seeking Solace<br>6. Break Away  
>7. Heaven<br>8. Innocence  
>9. Drive<br>10. Breathe Again  
>11. Memory<br>12. Insanity  
>13. Misfortune<br>14. Smile  
>15. Silence<br>16. Questioning  
>17. Blood<br>18. Rainbow  
>19. Gray<br>20. Fortitude  
>21. Vacation<br>22. Mother Nature  
>23. Cat<br>24. No Time  
>25. Trouble Lurking<br>26. Tears  
>27. Foreign<br>28. Sorrow  
>29. Happiness<br>30. Under the Rain  
>31. Flowers<br>32. Night  
>33. Expectations<br>34. Stars  
>35. Hold My Hand<br>36. Precious Treasure  
>37. Eyes<br>38. Abandoned  
>39. Dreams<br>40. Rated  
>41. Teamwork<br>42. Standing Still  
>43. Dying<br>44. Two Roads  
>45. Illusion<br>46. Family  
>47. Creation<br>48. Childhood  
>49. Stripes<br>50. Breaking the Rules  
>51. Kiss<br>52. Deep in Thought  
>53. Keeping a Secret<br>54. Tower  
>55. Waiting<br>56. Danger Ahead  
>57. Sacrifice<br>58. Kick in the Head  
>59. No Way Out<br>60. Rejection  
>61. Fairy Tale<br>62. Magic  
>63. Do Not Disturb<br>64. Multitasking  
>65. Horror<br>66. Traps  
>67. Playing the Melody<br>68. Hero  
>69. Annoyance<br>70. 67%  
>71. Obsession<br>72. Mischief Managed  
>73. I Can't<br>74. Are You Challenging Me?  
>75. Mirror<br>76. Broken Pieces  
>77. Test<br>78. Drink  
>79. Starvation<br>80. Words  
>81. Pen and Paper<br>82. Can You Hear Me?  
>83. Heal<br>84. Out Cold  
>85. Spiral<br>86. Seeing Red  
>87. Food<br>88. Pain  
>89. Through the Fire<br>90. Triangle  
>91. Drowning<br>92. All That I Have  
>93. Give Up<br>94. Last Hope  
>95. Advertisement<br>96. In the Storm  
>97. Safety First<br>98. Puzzle  
>99. Solitude<br>100. Relaxation

Wish me luck!


	2. Love

I step out of my car, my sneakers hitting the asphalt in front of the Mystic Grill as I glance at Damon's Camaro in the front of the door. Pacing calmly to the door, I go over my speech again and again, hoping he'll listen to everything after "I love you." My hair swooshes behind me as I open the door and step inside the cool restaurant, my gaze automatically shooting to the bar where Damon lounges, drink in his hand, every present smirk on his lips, his raven black hair slightly tousled. I walk as normally as I can to the stool next to him, not pausing to admire his gorgeousness before I jump head on into my lecture.

"Hey Damon." I sit, turning my knees to face him.

"What do you want?" He sighs.

"I want you to listen to me and promise you won't interupt." I nod.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise." I plead.

"Fine, I promise."

"Good. So, as you know, Stefan and I broke up. But I never told you why. He told me he can't love me if I love someone else, but I do. I love _you. _And I didn't even realize it until he suggested it. And that's why whenever I'm around you, my heart beats fast and I feel like something is slowly consuming me. It's you. Or, your love or whatever. And I understand if you need to process this, but I thought you should know. I'm in love with you, Damon." I take a deep breath, trying to decode Damon's surprised and slowly hardening expression.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He scoffs.

"No. I love you. But you have to promise to never leave me." I smile, looking into his beautiful clear blue eyes, wanting him to just say he loves me too or kiss me already.

"Did you and Stefan come up with this to get back at me? Or maybe Caroline. It sounds like one of her speeches. She would love to make me more miserable." He clenches his jaw, anger and hurt flaring up in his eyes.

"Damn it, Damon." I slam my hand on the counter, "For being so damn egotistical, you'd think you would accept it when someone falls in love with you, but _no, _you have to make everything so much harder. I love you, and I know you love me too! Now just muster up some of that long lost trust and kiss me already." I grab the collar to his black button up shirt and pull his mouth to mine, our lips crashing together, his hands flying to my face, pressing me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as we both stand up, our bodies pushing against eachother in a passionate embrace.

I pull away and open my eyes, grinning brightly at Damon's shocked expression, marveling at his thick dark lashes framing his electric eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed pink, his lips slightly parted from our close incounter of the sexy kind.

"I love you." I repeat, willing him to believe me.

"And I love you. Forever."


End file.
